<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pétalos Olvidados by elimaa1267</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045383">Pétalos Olvidados</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimaa1267/pseuds/elimaa1267'>elimaa1267</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amores - Ovid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimaa1267/pseuds/elimaa1267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Almudena tiene un pasado oscuro, se siente culpable , porque Almudena no se enorgullece de su pasado, al contrario, ojala no le hubiese roto el corazón a la persona a la que tanto ama, ojala no hubiese pagado su sufrimiento en los demás, ojala la gente se diese cuenta de que ha cambiado...<br/>Porque la vida son como los pétalos, son preciosos, mañana se caen y nadie se para a ver lo preciosos que siguen siendo, sino que los recogen, los tiran, y se pudren, como la vida</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Está llorando, otro día mas, otro día en el que quiere morir, en el que quiere desaparecer, irse a otro mundo.</p>
<p>Ella no merece eso, no merece que le haya engañado de esa forma, y menos durante un año y medio, lleva con Marcos un año y medio, llevaba con Marcos un año y medio, llevaba... no le gustan las palabras pasadas, ninguna es buena, ninguna transmite felicidad, entonces por que las usa tanto? Por que se empeña en recordar el pasado? Desde cuando ella es así? </p>
<p>Nunca fue así, siempre ha sido la Almudena alegre, extrovertida, agradable, fiestera...</p>
<p>Hasta que conoció a Marcos, antes le amaba, mejor dicho, le ama, ahora mismo, piensa en el a todas horas, a pesar haberlo dejado hace dos meses, esta segura de que nunca encontrará a alguien como Marcos, Marcos...</p>
<p>Se levanta, se acerca a su escritorio, y se asoma, ahí esta, en el parque con Sara, esa niñata malcriada, lo peor de todo no es eso, lo peor es que todavía, todavía siente algo por Marcos, y eso, querida Almudena García, hay que remediarlo.</p>
<p>- No, no, no y no, voy a salir, y le diré todo en la cara.</p>
<p>Se prepara, se pone lo mas guapa posible, que no se note que lleva llorando 2 meses. Se ducha, aquella colonia de coco, Labios rojos, mascara de pestañas, colorete, esa falda que le gusta tanto, camiseta escotada, preparada, al ataque.</p>
<p>Baja las escaleras, lentamente, dudando de si esta haciendo lo correcto, lo está haciendo, sí, lleva demasiado tiempo sufriendo, demasiado tiempo en casa, lo hará, hombre que si lo hará.</p>
<p>Allí esta, con ella, con esa niñata repelente, pero no puede seguir andando, son una pareja perfecta, guapos los dos, los dos tienen un tipazo, ella es rubia, ojazos azules..., a su lado no es absolutamente nada.</p>
<p>Bajita, poco pecho, no esta gorda, pero tampoco delgada, pelo básico, corto, pero siempre le queda mejor corto, marrón, como él dice, color mierda, ojos castaños, piernas normales... no es nada perfecta, eso sí, habría que comparar el cerebro de la tía esa y ella, el suyo le da mil vueltas al otro... </p>
<p>Se da la vuelta, sube las escaleras, a casa.</p>
<p>Pijama de las super nenas, fuera tacones, fuera todo, ni se complica en quitarse el maquillaje, llora, llora hasta que no puede mas, tiene todo el rímel en la cara, no le hace mucho mas guapa...</p>
<p>Está sola en casa, y si... NO, no volverá a caer, pero lo hace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ALMU! ya he llegado, donde estas? </p>
<p>-JOOOOOOHN, LA NIÑA, JODER, VEN AQUI, LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA.</p>
<p>Ahí estaba, tirada en el suelo, junto a aquellas pastillas que le enseñó Marcos, joder, por que le hizo caso, no debería, o si, tal vez es mejor...</p>
<p>Abre los ojos lentamente, ahí esta, Marcos, y los vuelve a cerrar, que hace ahí? no debería estar con la Sara esa?</p>
<p>-Cariño, tu novio esta aquí, mi hija eligió bien.</p>
<p>Se levanta acelerada.</p>
<p>-COMO QUE ELEGÍ BIEN, ES UN CABRÓN, ME ESTA ENGAÑANDO CON SARA, LO DEJAMOS HACE DOS MESES, TE LO DIJE, PERO NO ME HICISTE NI CASO, ESTABAS COMIENDO CON JOHN, OTRA VEZ EL JOHN ESE JODER, QUE SOY TU HIJA.</p>
<p>Fue incomodo, para todos, para absolutamente todos.</p>
<p>-Creo que me debería ir, que te mejores Almu.</p>
<p>-No me vuelvas a llamar, ni Almu, ni nada, vete, seguro que Sara te da lo que yo no.</p>
<p>-ALMUDENA - grita Marisa, su madre.</p>
<p>-QUE, no te has enterado?, que es un capullo.</p>
<p>-Mejor me voy, adiós.</p>
<p>- Si, mejor.</p>
<p>Silencio, demasiado silencio.</p>
<p>Pasan 2 horas, que pasa? nadie viene o que.</p>
<p>4 horas.</p>
<p>- Me voy a casa.</p>
<p>- De eso nada, estas enferma.</p>
<p>-QUE HAS DI-</p>
<p>-Me he equivocado cariño.</p>
<p>-No me lo creo, tu tampoco eres mi madre, si papa estuvie-</p>
<p>-Tu padre murió.</p>
<p>-Tu culpa.</p>
<p>-DE ESO NADA.</p>
<p>-Claro, lo que tu digas, puede que no le mataras tu, pero querías que muriese, el era mejor que tu, si existiese estaría con el.</p>
<p>-PUES TE JODES, ESTA MUERTO, Y BIEN MUERTO ESTÁ.</p>
<p>-Mary...</p>
<p>-Asesina.</p>
<p>-OJALA TE HUBIESE ABORTADO.</p>
<p>ahí sucedió todo, se desmayo, se calló al suelo, no sabe si esta viva, pero ve una luz, lejana, pero la siente cerca, ha llegado su tiempo, ha llegado...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-ALMUDENA! ME ESCUCHAS?</p>
<p>lo ve todo borroso, pero sabe que esta viva, y si no lo estuviese? seria mejor? No sabe quien le habla, no reconoce su voz.</p>
<p>Abre los ojos, ve una mujer cuarentona, rubia con un señor mas mayor a su lado, y la reconoce, es su madre, que hace ahí?</p>
<p>-Tu no deberías de haberme abortado?</p>
<p>-No digas estupideces.</p>
<p>-no estoy diciendo nada estúpido, lo dijiste tu, no me encuentro bien no te quiero ver ni a ti ni a nadie.</p>
<p>-Cariño, me he equivocado, no debería haber dicho eso, estaba nerviosa, pero no es cierto, sabes que te quiero.</p>
<p>-Marisa? - Dice una doctora, es alta, pelirroja, ojos marrones, lleva una bata típica de hospital, unas zapatillas horrendas, típicas de hospital, y unas gafas, que le favorecen mucho.</p>
<p>-Sí, soy yo - Dice Marisa, nerviosa, se le nota en el cuerpo, Almudena sabe que le quiere, pero algo le esta pasando, desde que conoció a john...</p>
<p>-Se puede ir a casa, tendrá que ir a un centro de rehabilitación, es necesario, hablemos fuera por favor - Almudena se teme lo peor, un centro de que? rubilatecion? que ha dicho? esa palabra le sienta mal, solo tiene seis años... no, no eran dieciséis? cuanto eran? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A la misma hora en otro lugar</p>
<p>-La voy a matar, la voy a matar, lo juro, Almudena García, mañana será tu ultimo día, sufrirás, como yo sufrí...</p>
<p>Porque lo que Almudena no sabe es que ha enamorado a otra persona, otra a la que hizo sufrir, porque el pasado de Almudena no está limpio, y se lo pagara, ya que la venganza se sirve en un plato frío.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cuatro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Está sentada, esperando a que aparezca su príncipe azul, ella nunca ha creído en esos cuentos de hadas, pero es su ultimo recurso.</p>
<p>-Almudena! esta la comida o bajas ya o-</p>
<p>-YA VOOOOOOY, joder.</p>
<p>-Legas tarde al instituto.</p>
<p>-Ah si... mama necesito hablar de eso... emmmm.</p>
<p>-Dispara.</p>
<p>-No voy a seguir yendo al instituto, necesito cambiar de instituto.</p>
<p>-Cariño, queda un mes, acabas de cumplir los 16, este año empiezas Bachiller en septiembre, cambiaras de compañeros, muchos se irán, y todo cambiara.</p>
<p>-Pero mama...</p>
<p>-No, aguataras, mínimo el primer trimestre allí, si ves que no... bueno, que las cosas no van como esperábamos, te cambias vale?</p>
<p>-Bueno, aceptable.</p>
<p>-Te quiero cariño -Y le da un beso en la frente.</p>
<p>-Mamá .</p>
<p>-Dime.</p>
<p>-yo también.</p>
<p>Cinco minutos después, en la otra punta de la ciudad.</p>
<p>Es consciente de lo que va a hacer, sí, por que hoy es el día para esas dos personas, porque hoy es el día en el que esto, será historia, porque le amaba, pero ha cambiado, no sabe si para bien o para mal, pero esta sabe lo que hace y sabe que lo merece, mas que nadie.</p>
<p>Hoy se ha vestido de una forma muy desapercibida, camiseta azul básica, vaqueros cortos, hace demasiado calor, no se ha maquillado, no es muy amiga de el maquillaje, solo lo tenia por Marcos...</p>
<p>Las primeras tres clases transcurren rápido, Matemáticas, Tecnología y física y química, sencillas, ella nunca ha sido mala en los estudios, bastante empollona, pero no del todo, estudiosa pero fiestera, al menos antes.</p>
<p>Alguien, desde la otra punta de la clase, la esta mirando, con rabia, con deseo, deseo de clavarle ese cuchillo que lleva en la mochila, ese cuchillo del Ikea de seis euros, ese cuchillo.</p>
<p>Se miran, chispazo, sienten lo mismo, amor, rabia, culpa, perdón, mejor dicho, perdón solo lo siente Almudena, y lo que ambas personas no sabe es que les quedan muchos acontecimientos por vivir, demasiados en la próxima semana, buenos? Eso ya lo decidirá el futuro, que a veces no es como te esperabas, y te juega malas pasadas, peores que el pasado? Hombre, el pasado te marca para toda la vida, pero el futuro... No se sabe, pero Almudena esta a punto de vivir lo más impactante de su vida, tal vez el final de su vida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cinco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Está sentada en el bordillo de su calle, calle Alcalá calle de sueño, pasión, y dolor, donde pasan todos, lloran todos, se enamoran todos, por que ella también ha sufrido mucho ahí, esta enamorada de... bueno, ella ya sabe, es un pecado? Si, es religiosa y... eso es un pecado, vale, que hace? O sea... esta enamorada de... sus padres no lo aceptarían, nunca, ni hartos de vino, pero y si se ha enamorado, eso ya lo sabe, si, definitivamente enamorada esta, enamorada se queda, porque lleva enamorada desde hacía dos años, pero la otra persona no siente lo mismo, tiene fama de usar y tirar, una noche, nada más, pero está enamorada, y mira que Alicia no se enamora a menudo, pero le han robado el corazón, si, lo tiene claro, ahora su corazón es de otra persona, pero no es correspondido, probablemente su flechazo, lo trataría a la basura, mientras que ella cuidaría de el suyo, claro que lo cuidaría, es mas, se casaría con su corazón, si, porque está enamorada, pero lo peor, no es estar enamorada, lo peor es estar enamorada de Almudena García.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Está en el Starbucks, tomándose un café de chocolate, le encantan los de chocolate.</p>
<p>Solo se le pasa una cosa por la mente. Por que sintió eso en clase? o sea, es Alicia, a la que tanto ha hacho daño, pero y por que? Cual era la razón para dañarla? Ninguna, no debería haberlo hecho, gracias a Dios no tiene que ir a ningún centro de esos, se queda en casa alejada de las cosas afiladas y las pastillas, nadie sabe su secreto, y tiene claro que no lo sabrá, nadie tiene que conocerlo.</p>
<p>- Ha terminado ya?- dice un camarero, bastante mono, está bueno, alto, musculoso, pelo bonito, ojos azules, guapo, pero quien cae mal, acaba pareciéndote feo.</p>
<p>- No. - Responde seca.</p>
<p>- El establecimiento es solo para clientes, usted ya ha comprado, y ya no está comiendo, así ya no es cliente. -  Dice burlón, y se ríe descaradamente.</p>
<p>- Tráigame otro café, anda- dice vacilona, también riéndose.</p>
<p>- Está bien. - Se va resignado, se le quita la sonrisa de la cara.</p>
<p>Sigue leyendo Cállame con un beso, esa historia es perfecta, ojala le pasase a ella.</p>
<p>Hoy ni ha ido a clase, está el Starbucks de Callao, pero tiene en frente a la persona a la que ha enamorado, y ni siquiera se da cuenta.</p>
<p>En ese mismo lugar.</p>
<p>Está sentada en la mesa de en frente, con la carta, le está viendo, que guapa es... pero hoy no estamos para eso, por que ha vuelto a traer el cuchillo, se acerca lentamente.</p>
<p>-Hay un hueco?- pregunta, pero nota como esos sentimientos malos, se van yendo.</p>
<p>- Emmm si, siéntese- dice Almu, que ni se ha dado cuenta de quien es - Quiere algo? un café? tengo suficiente dinero yo invito </p>
<p> Alza la vista y al verla, se queda petrificada.</p>
<p>"Alicia..."</p>
<p>"Almudena..."</p>
<p>- a- Alicia? Eres tu? - Por que tiene los ojos vidriosos?</p>
<p>- Sí. - Ella también esta a punto de llorar.</p>
<p>- Alicia, llevaba preparando esto demasiado tiempo.</p>
<p>- Calla.</p>
<p>- NO! Escúchame, Alicia lo siento, no debería... no debería haber te hecho todo lo que te hice pero de verdad, no, no quería - Esta llorando a lagrima viva, a Alicia le duele, porque sabe que son lagrimas de verdad, lo sabe, y le ama.</p>
<p>Por que se esta levantando de la mesa?</p>
<p>Se levanta, se va a abajo, tira el cuchillo a la basura, quiere hablar con ella.</p>
<p>- Ya estoy aquí - dice seca.</p>
<p>- Lo sient-</p>
<p>- no pasas nada- Almudena le mira, sigue siendo tan guapa como siempre, de su altura, pero guapa, pelo miel, ojos miel, labios carnosos, piernas largas, buen pecho, buen culo, es perfecta.</p>
<p>Otra vez, chispazo, lo sienten, y todo su pasado se esfuma, el de ambas, se ha ido, ya solo son Almudena y Alicia, Alicia y Almudena. Aquellas que se hicieron tanto daño. </p>
<p>Almudena se levanta, se lanza a sus brazos, tiene ganas de besarla, pero no sabe si ella le corresponderá.</p>
<p>Es el abrazo mas bonito de sus vidas, es perfecto y lo sienten, sienten como se convierten en un alma, unida y separada, amada y odiada, igual y distinta, cerca y lejos, se sienten ellas, felicidad y tristeza pero Almudena no se ha dado cuenta de que Alicia también quiere besarla, y pasar su vida con ella.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Me fui con ganas de viaje, sin pagar el peaje, ascendí<br/>Y en tu cara leo la pena, despeinada tu melena, no llores por mí<br/>Era una niña buena, amiga de una docena, pero no feliz<br/>Así que no me reces, no me reces que te veo venir</p>
<p>Te prometo que a mí presencia<br/>Como testigo es mucho más fácil<br/>Egoísmo se casó con cobardía y me pusieron fin<br/>Afortunada con comida en la nevera<br/>Se siente desgraciada, algo falla<br/>Pero no estaba de humor, para averiguar<br/>Me dejé llevar, me dejé llevar.</p>
<p>No siento la humedad, ni el frío<br/>Ni las ansias, ni el deshielo<br/>Ni las ganas, ni la rabia, vuelo alto, soy silente<br/>Soy ausente, soy aire, pero sigo aquí"</p>
<p>Esa letra de canción le ha marcado la vida"</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=784QSggAtnc</p>
<p>Y si todo cambia? Como va a cambiar? Pablo lleva metido en esto tanto tiempo que no hay quien le saque, y si sigue al pie de la letra la canción?</p>
<p>Y lo hace "Soy ausente, soy aire, pero sigo aquí", ahora es verdad, ya no está como tal, que pensará su familia? Nada, porque nunca le ha querido. Y su novia? Tampoco, porque nunca le ha querido, Alicia no tiene fama de amar a menudo, con quien habla? Con nadie, no existe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>